


All For You

by lydiamrtin



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, these lovebirds get really emotional over how much they love each other what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamrtin/pseuds/lydiamrtin
Summary: Nicky usually likes to consider herself a pretty stable person, but Lorna’s the one glaring exception who always seems to get the best of her emotions no matter what the circumstances may be. She drives her absolutely fucking insane, and Nicky hates herself for loving her for it.From a prompt I got on tumblr about Lorna finding out about Nicky’s phone call to Vince. AU that takes place shortly after the start of season 6





	All For You

Lorna holds the receiver to her ear tightly, wrung with anxiety, waiting for Vincent to pick up her call. If he doesn’t answer now, then she doesn’t know when she’ll be able to call him again because if she thought their phone time at minimum was limited, then she didn’t know what she was in for.

“C’mon, baby, pick up,” she murmurs into the receiver, stomping her foot urgently on the ground, as if she can telepathically signal Vinnie to pick up his phone. As if the receiver has any control on whether or not people actually answer their phones.

Lorna’s ready to call it quits and go back to her cell and cry when the line finally picks up.

“Lorna? Babe, is that you?”

“Vinnie!” she exclaims, not caring if she sounds crazy or if other people can hear her. All she needs is to do is talk to him, and listen to him tell her that everything is going to be alright and that he’ll take care of their baby for her until she gets out and finds a place with him, where their family can live happily ever after.

“Oh, baby, it’s so good to hear your voice again,” Lorna says, voice wavering.

“Oh my god, Lorna, I’m so sorry,” Vince says. “I’m never leaving you again, okay? God, I just hope they aren’t being too hard on you down there with the baby and everything.”

“I was so scared I’d lost you,” says Lorna, sniffling and fiddling with her hair.

“I know, and babe, I’m sorry for that,” says Vince, sounding more sincere than Lorna’s ever heard him in his life. More than their wedding vows. “You have my baby, and I shouldn’t have ran off on you like that. I mean, this is all fucking crazy-”

Lorna laughs at that, drying her eyes and smiling happily. She should’ve known Vinnie would find his senses and come back to her.

“And I can’t believe I almost left you because I thought you were lying,” he says. “You were so hellbent on believing that I was fuckin your sister, that I thought you weren’t serious about being pregnant. Lorn, babe, you know I would never do something like that to you. And I’m gonna keep tellin you that til you believe me.”

How did he have such a drastic change of heart so quickly, and what was it exactly that propelled him to step forward and assume responsibility for their child so confidently? He ran away from her so fast when she made that sign, and in that moment Lorna could have sworn she felt her heart break into a million tiny little pieces. She didn’t think he’d ever come back for her.

“Lorna, I know I fucked up and acted crazy, running away like that,” Vince continues, pulling her back to reality. “Cause that’s when I do around you. You make me so fucking crazy _,_ but I’m never gonna leave you again, you hear me? I love you so much.”

Lorna’s eyes fill with tears while her heart fills with love for Vince. What did she do to deserve this wonderful man, who just so happened to be there at her lowest moment? Never for a minute did she expect to find such a kind, faithful soul when she was visiting men at minimum. Vincent is a diamond in the rough, and Lorna knows she needs to do better if she wants to keep him once she’s released.

“Yeah, I hear you, babe. I love you too,” she says, wiping her eye. “And I think I was kinda the crazy one. You know I get like that sometimes, if I get caught up in my emotions, I just jump right off the deep end without considering how you feel. You know I get jealous real easy, and when you were spendin time with Fran I just sort of spiraled and-”

“Babe, it’s okay, that’s _okay,_ that’s one of the many reasons why I love you, right?” says Vince. “Sometimes I don’t mind a little crazy. I’d rather have crazy than boring. And I promise, I’m gonna be the best damn father this baby’s ever had.”

“You’re makin me so happy, talkin about the baby like that,” says Lorna. “Sometimes I try to talk to him about you, so he gets an idea about you before he’s even born.”

“It’s-It’s a boy?” exclaims Vince. Lorna can hear his face lighting up through the phone.

“I-I actually don’t, really know yet,” she says, cheeks going slightly pink. “I just . . . I can sort of _feel_ it, you know? It’s just that feeling.”

“God, I’m so glad you said that,” says Vince. “Cause I want it to be a boy, too. Not that I wouldn’t be happy with either or, but-”

“Yeah,” says Lorna, feeling happier than she’s felt in a long time. She and Vince have never been on the same page like this before, not even on their wedding day, and to listen to him now, spilling all the things at once she’s ever wanted him to say, almost feels too good to be true. How did he get to this point without her even having to say anything? It just seems like out of nowhere he’s suddenly understood everything Lorna’s been trying to convey without her lifting a single finger to help.

“Yeah, me too. I talk to him almost every day. About how you’re the kindest, strongest, most handsome man I’ve ever met,” she says sweetly, rubbing her belly even though knowing full well that it’s a little early to get the baby to start kicking or responding to her. She doesn’t care.

“And I tell him how you’re gonna be a great daddy, and even if Mommy gets mad sometimes she’s still gonna love you to the end of the world and do the best she can to help raise you to be a good little boy.”

“I’m gonna get a job, babe. I’ll start applying today.”

Lorna nods, furiously believing that if Vince tells her he’s getting a job that he’s going to get one, and that he’ll be able to provide financially for their baby until she can start working herself.

“I know you can do it, baby. You’re real good with charming people and getting em to like you,” says Lorna. “And in the meantime, I’m gonna find out for sure that it’s a boy and you’ll be the first to know. I’ll even call you before I call my sister.”

Vincent laughs. “Well, I should hope you wanna call me first. I didn’t see her plant that baby in your stomach.”

Lorna chuckles in response. “Don’t be gross, Vinnie.”

“Can you even find that out in prison?” he asks. “I didn’t realize prisons had such advanced technology.”

“Well, I don’t know for sure,” Lorna admits. “But I’m gonna try my best.”

“Lorna . . .” Vince trails off, voice going softer. “I can’t believe I almost lost you over all this. If your friend hadn’t called me and sat me down to smack some sense into me, I don’t know what I would’ve done. You would’ve had to raise the baby all alone, and I would’ve looked like the biggest-”

“Wait, go back a second, honey.” Lorna’s heartbeat picks up. “What friend, what are you talking about?”

She’s scared Vince didn’t really mean all of what he said, and is only acting on the words of somebody else.

“She didn’t leave her name,” Vince says. “But she was talking about how you get real crazy sometimes when you’re jealous, but only cause you love me so much and mean well. And she was the one that told me you were actually pregnant.”

Lorna’s heart is now thumping in her chest, and her eyes once again are damp with tears. She tries desperately to connect the dots that float around in her head like mismatched puzzle pieces.

“I know I’ve done some crazy shit since we’ve been together, but I would never lie to you about somethin that serious,” she says wetly.

“I know that now. I guess I was just still mad you were accusin me of sleepin with your sister, and maybe deep down, I didn’t want to believe you. Cause I was scared. I’m fucking scared shitless, Lorna. But I’m all in, baby, and I’m never leavin you again.”

Lorna feels tears slip down her cheeks, and chokes back a sniffle.

“Are you cryin, babe? Please don’t cry,” Vince says gently in an attempt to calm her. “I love you so much, and I’m sorry I fucked up. But I’m here for you now, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

But all it does is set off her emotions even more, so she rubs her eyes furiously in an attempt to get them to stop.

Because it suddenly clicks, fast as lightning, in her brain, exactly why Vince suddenly understands her so well without her even having to say anything.

Because there’s only one other person here who understands her that well, even better than she understands herself.

 

____

 

Ever since she was transferred to gen pop, Nicky’s felt nothing but guilt weighing on her chest since the image of Red’s face on her way out the door was seared into her brain.

Seeing the genuine look of love and care in her eyes even after she _named_ her is too much for Nicky to handle, and she still has no idea why Red to this day continues to forgive her and love her no matter what. No one has ever forgiven her for crimes half as horrible, so why after all this time does Red still refuse to give up on her? Why is she still the unworthy recipient of all Red’s unconditional love and care?

If anything, Nicky’s only fucked her over more times than anybody else in here, and yet she’s the one that Red still continues to care for at all costs. She doesn’t understand. What is it about her that makes her seem different to Red? No one in Nicky’s life has ever loved her like Red has, and Nicky almost feels like she subconsciously tests her, to see how far Red will take her shit before she calls it quits and cuts her loose. It’s a fucked up mind game.

Nicky might have been able to get past her guilt for hurting her in the past, but this situation really takes the cake. This was no mind game, no petty act of revenge. This was an act of sheer evil to save her own skin while earning herself a front-seat ticket to the end of Red’s life as she knew it. If the feds end up building their case against Red, if she goes down for Piscatella’s death, Nicky knows it will be all her fault. This would be her tipping the point, the point at which she would no longer be able to live with herself.

She lays back on her bed and runs a hand through her messy, curly hair, sighing. There are people in here getting treated way worse than she is, and who are getting named for crimes they didn’t commit, and here she is having her fourth midlife crisis of the year and making everything all about herself, as per usual.

“Nicky? You in here, doll?”

Lorna’s voice startles her, and she sits up suddenly in her bed, sliding her legs over to hang off the edge. Before Nicky can even respond, Lorna’s head peaks around the corner and locks eye contact with her, face lighting up in a smile. Nicky feels her own smile tugs at the edge of her cheeks in spite of herself, and she also feels the residual gloom from her latest pity party start to slowly fade away.

“Hey, neighbor,” she says easily, unable to suppress her grin, standing up to greet her. “I don’t think you’re supposed to come in here, or else the guards might find a way to make our shitty, fucked up stay here even fucking shittier.”

“Well, the guards can go fuck themselves for all I care,” says Lorna, “cause I got somethin important I need to ask you.”

“Are you popping the question on me?” Nicky asks with a smirk.

Lorna sighs. “Nick, this is serious,” she says, taking a seat on her bed.

“Okay. You’re not in the mood for funny, I get it. What’s up?” Nicky asks, taking a seat next to Lorna.

Lorna looks her in the eye, a most unreadable expression on her face.

“So I was talkin to Vince today,” she starts, and immediately Nicky feels a lurch in her chest. Just hearing his name is enough to send her off on a spiral of self hate, but she composes herself because right now Lorna needs her to listen to her.

“Yeah? Is he still just as lovely and as charming as I remember him being through your very unbiased descriptions of him?” Nicky asks with a chuckle.

“You know how when I first told him about the baby, he reacted very badly? Like, running-away-from-me-in-terror badly?”

“Yeah, in his defense after that stunt you pulled with him and Frannie, you probably sounded pretty crazy. I don’t know if I would’ve believed you at the time, either.”

Lorna stares at her, unmoving.

“But,” Nicky tries to amend, raising her eyebrows and placing a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure he knows just as well as I do that you were just acting on impulse and deep, down didn’t really mean it the way it came off. You’re just . . . very territorial, that’s all. That’s something I’ve always liked about you.” She rubs her hand on Lorna’s shoulder in soft, soothing motions.

Lorna smiles softly at that. “Thanks, hon. But I need ya to be honest with me about something,” she says, reaching for her hand and placing it in her own lap, holding it softly. Nicky feels her heart skip a beat.

It’s fine, everything’s fine, Lorna’s just holding her hand right now cause she needs emotional support. They do it to each other all the time, it’s how their relationship has always worked. But somehow, right now, it feels different.

“Vince told me you called him during the riot,” she begins, and instantly Nicky’s heart begins to hammer faster in her chest. She feels her face getting hot and realizes of _course_ Lorna was going to find out about the phone call. Vince is her husband for Christ’s sake, it wasn’t like he’d _not_ tell her.

He probably spilled his guts to her about how sorry he was for what happened, and about how he was never going to do anything like that to her again. Just like Nicky knew he would after hanging up the phone.

 _You signed up for this,_ she reminds herself. _You made your bed, now lie in it._

She finds herself nodding in agreement, tightening her grip on Lorna’s hand in a weak attempt to stay calm.

“Apparently you said he needed to get his shit together for me cause I wasn’t actually lyin about being pregnant,” she continues slowly, looking her straight in the eye.

Nicky feels frozen. Each word that comes out of Lorna’s mouth is like casting the worst kind of spell over her, and this isn’t how she planned it, how she imagined it would go at all. But who was she kidding? Life isn’t a fairytale, and if Nicky thought that she’d tell Lorna the truth in any remotely similar situation then she was living in a fucking fantasy.

“You also explained why I got so jealous of Frannie,” Lorna says, reaching for Nicky’s other hand and fiddling with her fingers, rubbing up and down with her thumb. Nicky finally releases a breath after what felt like an eternity. She’s staring down the barrel of something she hasn’t quite prepared for, and now she’s defenseless against something she’s not even sure she wants to be afraid of.

“Uh . . . I, uh, yeah.” She scratches at her head nervously, forcing out a chuckle.

“You know how men get, as soon as they face the smallest amount of commitment they go running for the hills,” she says, panicking. She’s just a friend to Lorna, will always be just a friend. So she allows herself to talk just how a friend would talk.

“Like, look at that guy Daya fucked, for example. He was outta here fast as lightning as soon as the idea of parenting became somewhat real to him. He left his fucking _job_ over it, remember? No one ever saw that piece of shit again.”

Nicky runs a hand through her hair. “Guys like Vinnie just need a push in the right direction. I was only reminding him of what he already knew,” she assures her, because it’s better for Lorna to think she’s helping out as a friend rather than learn the reality that she loves her so _fucking_ much she’d rather lose any chance at having her than see her in any pain or heartbroken over Vincent leaving her.

Lorna smiles again and continues to caress her hands, slowly killing Nicky. “You really think so?”

“Look, kid, you’re great,” Nicky says. “Any man would be lucky to have ya. Vince just needed to remember why he fell in love with you so damn quick in the first place.”

“Thanks for tellin him all that,” says Lorna, smiling. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Course I did, doll. What’s not to love? You’re beautiful, funny, and you never judge anyone two or less shades darker than your natural skin tone. You’re every straight white man’s wet dream come to life.”

Lorna laughs heartily at that, squeezing Nicky’s hands affectionately and eyes crinkling in amusement. Nicky feels her body fill with warmth just from being able to make Lorna smile like that. There’s no better feeling.

“But what made you wanna do that for me?” Lorna asks her. “This is the most supportive I’ve seen you of our marriage since . . . ever.”

Nicky’s heart jumps again. She’s out of excuses, she’s out of petty, secondary reasons why she made that phone call. It’s time for her to land the plane.

“I just want you to be happy, kid,” she says sincerely, honestly. And that really is the bottom line. Nicky loves her to the end of the world, and if that means she cares about Lorna’s happiness more than she does her own, then that’s a notion she’s willing to live with.

“Whoever that may be with,” Nicky continues, feeling her heart break as she speaks. “I just want you to have the life you’ve always dreamed of. The white picket fence. I want you to raise a family, have grandkids. Vinnie can give you all that. H-He can provide a stable home, get a real job ex-cons could only dream of pimping themselves out to get, and earn real money for you and the baby that you guys can use in the long term for more than just your next rent or electricity bill. You can have all that, babe. I can’t give that to you.”

Lorna stares at her, speechless, and all it takes is her widening her eyes the smallest bit and opening her mouth the slightest amount before Nicky feels tears pooling at her own eyes. Now, she’s not a crier. Not at all. Nicky usually likes to consider herself a pretty stable person, but Lorna’s the one glaring exception who always seems to get the best of her emotions no matter what the circumstances may be. She drives her absolutely fucking insane, and Nicky hates herself for loving her for it.

“Nicky . . .” Lorna lets go of her hands in shock, sitting eerily still on the bed. Lorna’s always moving, always fidgeting with something. It’s something she and Nicky share. They’ve always both been very fidgety people, and it works out well for them when they both bounce casual touches off the other while barely even noticing because of how natural it feels to them.

But now, Nicky’s never seen her so still.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Lorna says, sounding more surprised than Nicky’s ever heard her sound in her life. “At all.”

“You know I love you, Lorna. So much,” Nicky says with a crack in her voice.

_So much it physically hurts. Every day._

“And if for some reason Vinnie decides that parenting is too fucking difficult for him to deal with, then we’re gonna find the best foster family we can get our hands on to take care of the baby until you get outta here, alright? I’ll even break the silence pact with my father twice in one year for you to get some of his best contacts. Whatever you need me for, baby, I’m here.”

Now Lorna’s wearing a look in her eyes Nicky’s never seen before, and with each second that passes by her anxiety piles up higher and higher.

_You said too much, you took it too far, you scared her off by unloading your irrational, overly fucked up feelings on her like you do everyone else in your life, and now she’s sick of it. She’s had enough of your shit, everyone else has had enough-_

“I know ya care about me, Nick,” Lorna says, scooting closer to her until their knees are touching and their faces are but an inch apart. “But I didn’t know ya cared like that.”

“Course I care,” Nicky says quietly. Before she can stop herself, she reaches out and ever so gently runs a hand down the side of Lorna’s smooth, soft cheek. For a split second she internally panics that she went too far, that she fucked up like usual. But Lorna makes no intent to flinch or back away from the gesture.

“You and Red are the sole reason I’m still alive in this fuckin place,” Nicky says, voice but a murmur. She’s heard pins drop louder. “You guys saved me. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be.”

And just like that, Nicky’s last standing defenses have been taken down, and she’s sitting in front of Lorna more vulnerable than she’s ever been before, just waiting for her to react to Nicky’s speech. Her pathetic, desperate, needy love speech that came out smooth as sandpaper.

Why does she consciously choose to put herself through these things? She could have just ended the conversation after saying she reminded Vince of what he’d be losing if he were to leave Lorna like a normal friend would have. Better yet, she shouldn’t have called him at all like any normal, non-jealous friend wouldn’t have. She always takes things to the extreme before they’ve even reached walking speed, and then she sits back wondering why no one’s loved her or why no one can ever keep their patience with her for longer than 30 seconds. She’s a fucking basket case looking in the absolute most desolate places for love, and then when she comes up empty she blames the entire world for not granting her wishes.

“Nick, I thought I lost you forever when you went to max the first time,” Lorna says, voice pulling her thoughts from her mind.

Their faces are so close now their breath is mixing, and Nicky can’t feel her body anymore.

“I thought you used again, and I thought you didn’t care about us anymore,” she continues, sounding more hurt than Nicky’s ever heard her.

Nicky shakes her head furiously, unable to find the body language necessary to express just how wrong that statement is. She never not cared, if anything she only cared more than she’d ever cared before, so much that she literally couldn’t handle the fucking pain anymore. She tried countless times to ease the pain the only way she knew how, but her efforts were in vain. She’d climbed so high she didn’t even anticipate what would happen when she finally had to come down.

“I’ve always cared, love. Leaving you like that was the single worst thing that’s ever happened to me, worse than any detox or withrawals,” Nicky says, not even thinking about what she’s saying. It’s like she’s in shock, from having Lorna so close next to her listening so intently to everything she’s saying, like her armor has been taken down at long last.

She’s sitting in silence, gazing into Lorna’s deep, brown eyes for all of two seconds before Lorna’s grabbing her face almost too tight for comfort and closing the gap between them, bringing their lips together and kissing her more fervently than Nicky’s ever been kissed before.

It takes Nicky a moment to realize what’s actually happening. Lorna is _kissing_ her, and it isn’t fueled by any sexual desire or raging hormones. Just pure, raw _emotion,_ and it makes Nicky feel more whole than she’s ever felt in her life. She returns the kiss with just as much passion, breathing in deeply and tangling her hands in Lorna’s silky, soft brown curls. She can barely process anything that is happening to her right now, but all she knows is that in this moment, nothing has ever felt more good and she never wants to let Lorna go.

Lorna pulls back momentarily, sighing and pulling Nicky’s hair back on one side while placing her other hand on her shoulder and rubbing up and down carefully, like the notion is foreign to her, like she’s not sure it’s allowed. Nicky shudders slightly under her touch, and feels a tear roll down her cheek.

Lorna freezes, and backs away the smallest amount. “Baby, don’t cry,” she pleads, reaching forward and collecting the tear with her thumb. Nicky closes her eyes because she’s overwhelmed by it all.

Lorna’s never treated her this kindly before, and after years of pining after her and bottling up all the love she held for her, Nicky feels like an overflowed glass about to be tipped over.

“Please don’t cry, c’mere.” Lorna pulls her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly and relaxing under Nicky’s grip as she hugs her back, placing her head on Nicky’s shoulder.

After a few peaceful moments they pull apart, Nicky hesitant to touch Lorna again cause she’s not sure it’s still allowed, whether it was just a momentary, impulsive thing.

And if it was, Nicky doesn’t think she can handle yet another rejection.

“Babe, I don’t wanna confuse ya,” Nicky says softly, eyes still wet. Why can’t she pull herself together?

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, what I want right now,” Lorna tells her, cupping Nicky’s face again and causing her heart to surge. “But all I know is that right now, being here with you makes me feel really happy. And safe. And I don’t want that to go away.”

Nicky nods carefully, slowly understanding her words. “I know that, baby. And you know I love you, so much, but you’ve gotta make a choice. About this,” Nicky clarifies, gesturing between Lorna and herself. “And I’ll be here for you no matter what, but I gotta know where your head’s at,” she says, taking Lorna’s hand in hers and rubbing softly.

“You know I can’t answer that right now, Nick. I’m gonna need some time,” Lorna says, placing a hand on Nicky’s leg. “But I need ya to know that I care about you, too, and that you’re more than just a game to me.”

Nicky’s entire body feels warm, and a thin layer of blush coats her cheeks. She _never_ blushes. But around Lorna, she’s always full of surprises.

“And when you came back from max, that feeling I had, was better than any feeling I’ve ever had in my life,” Lorna continues, catching Nicky by surprise.

_Huh?_

“I-I didn’t tell you, cause I didn’t want to confuse myself or talk to you about anything when I’d already promised myself to Vinnie, but Nicky, the longer you stuck around, the harder it became to ignore you.” She begins fidgeting with her hair, averting Nicky’s gaze.

Nicky’s heart climbs into her throat. She can hardly believe the words coming out of Lorna’s mouth. She finds herself open-mouthed and wide-eyed, hanging onto every word Lorna says like a fish on a hook.

“And when I called Vince today, and heard his voice, I may have felt relieved, but it didn’t even compare to the feeling I got when I saw you again after max, knowing you were alive and safe.”

“Lorna . . . ” Nicky is at a loss for words right now. She’s never felt more loved or cared for in her life, and she doesn’t know what to do with all of these feelings pouring into her heart. How did she ever come to deserve this?

“You don’t have to decide anything right now, babe. Let’s just be you and me, no pressure, no worries, okay?” she asks.

“That sounds really nice,” Lorna says, smiling and leaning in once more to plant a kiss on Nicky’s forehead.

Nicky feels herself smiling softly at the contact, and rubs Lorna’s shoulders for a moment, savoring her embrace before they have to go back to reality.

“You wanna go get some lunch? I don’t know about you, but I’m starvin,” she says before standing up and extending a hand to help Lorna up.

“Y’know, I was really hoping you’d say that soon, cause my stomach is literally about to eat itself from the inside out,” says Lorna, rubbing her belly before taking Nicky’s hand to stand up.

“You gotta be sure to eat extra at meals every once in a while if you want that baby to be anywhere near healthy enough to survive the trip outta your womb,” Nicky tells her with a smirk, nudging her playfully though still truly meaning the words underneath.

Lorna shakes her head as she squeezes Nicky’s hand, leaning into her side. “You worry about me too much sometimes,” she says as they exit the room.

“You do it to me, kid.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this as I was writing it, but when I read it through I kinda started feeling like it wasn't my best work/like I could've done better. idk I mean I like it but I just hope it's good enough cause i really wanted to focus on capturing the emotions in this work more so than the physical intimacy that they were experiencing (it was literally just kissing but still lol) Definitely feel free to check out my tumblr between updates! Url is now nickymorello. I had it back in 2016 and decided to switch it back fn cause i'm on a nichorello spree and still caught up in my feelings:) Anyways, thanks for reading guys!


End file.
